This invention relates to daunosaminyl anthracyclinones, having anti-tumor activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,988 describes and claims anthracyclinones which are related to daunomycinone and which have the general formulae I to IV are described and claimed: ##STR1## wherein (A) R.sub.1 is hydrogen and R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are both hydrogen, methyl, methoxy, chlorine or bromine;
(b) R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are both hydrogen and R.sub.1 is hydrogen, methyl, methoxy, chlorine or bromine; PA1 (c) R.sub.4 is hydrogen or a trifluoroacetyl group; and PA1 (d) R.sub.5 is hydrogen.